


Your Possessive Prince

by PTDuckie



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Kissing, NSFW, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PTDuckie/pseuds/PTDuckie
Summary: You've been noticing the other zoras flirting with you as of late. Seems someone else has too as you find out.





	Your Possessive Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Another one based off YuuriVoice's audios. This one is "Possessive Prince." If you want to listen to the audio, here is the link that you can highlight and right click.
> 
> https://yuurivoice.tumblr.com/post/179422906930/prince-sidon-has-been-far-busier-than-usual-as-of
> 
> To that, enjoy!

“Ah, hello there! Are you by yourself? If you want, I can give you some company. Do you need help with those? Such a pretty face of yours doesn’t need to be covered in sweat.”

“Ah, seeing you is such a lovely sight. You always seem to brighten my day up.”

“Oh, good morning! What is such a lovely presence such as yourself doing out here on their own?”

 

You had to process things. 

Were you missing out on something or were a lot of zoras….flirting with you?

This was starting to happen as of late which is why you had started to notice the actions of these zoras. It was...becoming troublesome. Didn’t they know?

A year. A year now you have been with Prince Sidon. Most should have known by now your love for each other. Yes, Sidon had been a lot busier as of late with meetings and royal duties to be with you, especially with his father coming down sick for the past week, but that didn’t change the fact you two were together. Sidon loved you dearly. The fresh roses every morning on your dresser was a clear sign of that. So why was everybody being overly friendly? It was really getting on your nerves. 

Although the compliments were harmless, the looks some gave were not. The looks of sexual desire they had, you had to keep a straight face to hide the fact that you wanted nothing more than to punch these zoras for even thinking to look at you like that. You weren’t some object to be played with nor did you like the idea of someone looking at you like one.

And from the last one who looked at you like that, practically mentally undressing you, you had to take a walk around the palace of the domain to calm your head. Having been shown by Sidon the secret staircases behind the throne room and library to reach the rest of the domain under the water’s surface, you walked the palace hallways to let some steam off; not really paying attention to where you were going.

“Honestly,” you thought to yourself, “You would think that someone who has been seen with their lover multiple times would be enough of a hint to tell others to BACK OFF! Have I been wearing anything new or doing something to rile them up? Goddesses, this is so annoying!”

Finally stopping and taking a gander at your whereabouts, it seems your body naturally came to a familiar place. Sidon’s office. Blinking for a second, it seems your conscious was going at it with you to tell Sidon what has been going on. Though you had concerns. What if he took it the wrong way? You were faithful to him of course but for others to be infatuated with you like they were, there must have been something on your part to cause this, yes?

Shaking those thoughts out of your head, you knew that was silly. Sidon was smart and you knew he would understand your dilemma without jumping to conclusions. So mustering the strength to do so, you pulled open the large door of Sidon’s office.

His office was simple enough. Light blue walls with illumination stones decorating certain spots, bookshelves full of books and nick nacks of his, pictures on the walls of lovely landscapes and the one painting he got of you two together. That painting still gave you a chuckle. Smaller desks, or well, large desk but were small compared to Sidon, which you knew held documents, were sitting in front of the large glass window that looked out into the domain’s waters. Sitting in front of this was Sidon’s work desk which sitting in his chair, was Sidon himself; grumbling away.

Head propped up on his left hand as he leaned in the chair with his eyes closed, he was tapping his feathered pen across his right fingers as he grumbled about something; his tail slumped across one of the arm rest as it gave a small slow wag here and there. This sight was odd to you. Was he thinking about something? You’ve never really seen him really annoyed or angered; well, except that one time with Muzu. So seeing him now had you very concerned. Shutting the door behind you with a thud, Sidon opened one of his eyes to spot you coming up to his desk.

“Ah-Oh, hello Love,” Sidon speaks as you come around to stand next to him. “Morning,” you reply but gave him a concern look, “Are you okay? You are sitting here grumbling. Something I’m not use to seeing you do.” “I’m fine. I’m just,” Sidon begins before taking a small pause, “I’m just thinking is all.” “About what?” you ask, a bit of a pout on your face. “Ah..It’s really nothing serious. You don’t need to be concerned.”

That just made you pout more. “Sidon, I know you. Something is on your mind so talk to me. My sweet prince, what’s wrong?” you ask with your hands on your hips; forgetting about your own troubles and now more concerned about your lover’s. It was rare for him to seem trouble so seeing him now, had you most concerned. Sidon sighs before speaking again. “It’s no use trying to fool you, is it?” Sidon remarks as he set the pen down to rub his fingers across you cheek. Grabbing his hand, you place your cheek in his palm as you look up at him. “No, so why don’t you tell me what’s on your mind,” you reply before moving his hand and giving a kiss to his fingers.

Taking another sigh, Sidon replies with, “Very well. But please. Understand that I realized,” before pausing again, “some of these feelings are irrational.” Looking at him confused, you listened in as he began to explain.

Taking another sigh, Sidon starts with, “You see. It’s just,” before pausing, looking as if he was afraid to tell you, “The way the others look at you. Speak to you. I know you are very kind, and open, and friendly but you don’t see the way the LUST feels their eyes.” Now you looked concerned and shock. Had he been noticing it too?

Turning his head away, Sidon continued. “I’m just,” Sidon states before grunting and turning to look back at you, “I trust you with my whole heart. Truly. But it’s the others who I’m wary of. I’m not proud of feeling this way.” Taking another sigh, Sidon looked at you with eyes sharp and pupils slit.

“But you are mine!”

“You’re MINE!!!”

“And for them to even DARE let the thought of you cross their minds,” Sidon states before taking a harsh sigh, “drives me wild.”

Leaning back into his chair, Sidon took another breath and another heavy sigh. Turning his head away, he didn’t notice at first what those words and look had done to you.

“It’s fine. I’m-I’m fine,” Sidon began again, “It’s good to admit these feelings. And ah-”

Looking back at you, Sidon was shocked and puzzled.

Face completely red, you were slightly shaking. That possessive tone. Those eyes. It was enough to easily get you aroused.

“Are-Are your cheeks red?” Sidon asked. Realizing what he meant, you placed your hands to your face. Burning with heat, you patted them to try and calm down; turning your eyes away from Sidon in embarrassment.

Giving a chuckle, Sidon continues, “Hmm. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you like this side of me.” He wasn’t wrong as you can already feel yourself getting excited. Keeping your gaze from him, you crossed your arms across your chest and tried to keep a straight face. Leaning forward with a coy look on his face, eyes half open, Sidon remarks, “I’d think just hearing how possessive I’m feeling makes you,” before moving close to your ear, “want me to lay claim to you.”

Nope! That did it more! Trembling again as you hugged yourself tighter with your crossed arms, the blush on your face deepened as you gave a grumbling moan before looking at him. Your face said it all. You were completely turned on by now.

Leaning back in his chair as he laid his chin on his fingers, Sidon gave a chuckle before remarking, “Maybe I’m not the only one with something to confess. Hmm?” Trying to hold what little dignity you had left, you adverted your gaze again only to have a finger lift your chin up. Having leaned back forward, Sidon held your gaze with a bit of a smug look, those golden eyes half closed again as he slid his fingers completely under your chin now before he states, 

“Tell me, my little minnow, should I remind you that no one can FUCK you like I can?”

At that point you lost it. Giving a moan in reply, you were completely limp in his touch. You wanted it so bad and the way you were acting now only signified that; your body still trembling as you wrapped your fingers around two of his fingers before giving another wanting moan.

Chuckling again with a content sigh, Sidon states, “Very well then. I’m happy to put all this pent up frustration to work.” Sighing again, Sidon leans back in his chair as he removes his hand from your chin. “Come here,” Sidon says. Wasting no time, you undo and slip your boots and pants off and walk up to him.

“That’s it. On my lap,” Sidon remarks; patting his thigh with a smirk. Climbing up into his lap, you stare at him with lust and love for your zora prince before he captivates your lips with a few kisses. Leaning into them, you wrap your arms around Sidon’s neck as he breaks away and places his forehead against yours. Giving a content sight and a hum, Sidon chuckles before taking a breath and giving a slow moan; something that riles you up more.

“Spread for me,” he finally speaks again as he nuzzles his face into yours. Already feeling his hands on your ass, you spread your tights open enough as you balance yourself on Sidon’s thighs. Leaning against his chest to help balance, you look up at him and give a soft moan in return.

Giving another sigh of content and another chuckle, Sidon remarks, “You haven’t forgotten, have you?” as he starts to slip your underwear off you, moving a hand to your back side to help you balance as you finish slipping them off. “Perhaps it’s been a while since,” Sidon pauses with a hum and chuckle, “Since you had me. Things have been so busy,” another pause with a hum, “but I’m making time for you now. Aren’t I?” A sigh and a low chuckle from Sidon, you snuggle up to him before giving a quick kiss to his chest.

That’s when you finally felt them; their tips slightly touching you. Looking down as your body tingled with excitement, you saw Sidon’s two large cocks out and ready. Long and tampered at the ends, they were covered in Sidon’s natural lubricant as you remembered the slick feeling they gave when you held them last. Twitching a little, they were waiting for you to play as you looked back at Sidon with lust in your eyes and red blush across your cheeks.

“There,” Sidon remarks, “Are you ready?” You nod with a slow moan. “Good,” he replies as he angles himself and you where one of the tips met your entrance before pushing you down slowly onto it.

The soft moans from him filled your ears as you returned them back. Slowly and surely, you made it to the base; feeling so full as your body twitched in pleasure. It was surprised how much you could take but months of practice had made your body accustom to it. Sitting completely on him, he placed a hand under your chin again as he made you look at him to hear him state with a low rumble, “You’re mine.” before taking a rushed breath, “All mine. Understand?”

Looking at him, your eyes gave a clear message but with a moan from filling his cock inside you, you replied with a “Yes! Please! Take me my prince!”

With a small hum, Sidon places his forehead back against yours as he pulls you back up and slides you back down onto him. A few more strokes like this before he picks up the pace a little; his moans and harsh breaths feeling your ears with delight. Of course you aren’t holding back either. Digging your fingers into his chest, you moan out his name a few times; sometimes quick and strained while others long with a moan coming after them. “That’s my little minnow,” he speaks before a few harsh and long moans from him as he continues to pound into you.

Moving a hand to your hair as he threaded his finger through it, he tills your head some to the side as he says, “Give me your neck,” before biting down hard onto it. This of course sends jots down your spine as you relish in the pleasure it gave you; moaning out his name again as you ran your nails down his chest. One of many things you wouldn’t have expected to enjoy till you became Sidon’s lover. Letting go, Sidon traces his long tongue across the wound to lick up the blood before moaning again and licking his lips.

Changing the pace to long harder strokes, you were moaning your heart out as you looked at him. “Look at you,” Sidon chuckled, “Taking all of me.” Moaning his name, you were getting closer and closer to your own climax. Feeling him pulsate inside you as he quicken the pace again, it seemed he was close too. “Yes. That’s it,” Sidon says before taking a harsh breath and then a hard moan.

At that point, you had hit your climax as you screamed out his name before letting the pleasure take over you; collapsing against his chest. So to did Sidon as you felt your body being flooded by his cum; so much so that it started to leak out while the other shot it across your back and his thighs. “Yes,” Sidon moaned then chuckled, “That’s my little minnow.” Riding out the high with a few more thrusts, Sidon moaned a “Yes” before slowing his moans down and wrapping his arms around you. 

Having his cocks retract and back inside himself, Sidon settled you in his lap as you nuzzled your face into his chest before looking up at him. Giving a small sigh, Sidon remarks, “Thank you,” before taking another breath. “Thank you for hearing me out. And allowing me to,” Sidon stops with a pause to clear his throat, “deal with these frustrations.” Looking at you, Sidon gives a small smile. “I love you,” he states, “You are mine and I am yours.” Nuzzling tohe top of your head, he continues. “Perhaps they need a reminder.”

You give a gentle hum in questioning.

“Perhpas they need a reminder before they get BOLD ENOUGH to think that,” he inhales, “I’m not going to..protect what is mine.”

You give a chuckle, smiling up at him. Snuggling back up to him, Sidon places his chin atop your head. With a hum and chuckle, Sidon replies with, “For now, you should stay,” before giving a soft breath and nuzzling against you. You were fine with this. If there was anywhere you wanted to be, it was in his arms with no worries about the others. Later you would tell him why you had come to his office.

But for now, you were content right here.


End file.
